


The Fire Within

by cordeliadelayne



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  whitecollar100's challenge #164 “Drive”.</p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whitecollar100's challenge #164 “Drive”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

It burned - late at night, early in the morning, during a stakeout - this need he had to surpass every challenge, to never disappoint.

A man more inclined to self-reflection might say it stemmed from his childhood. Neal wasn't that man. But he did recognise how pointless his new life would be without Peter.

It was less obvious with Peter; he always paused to dot the i's and cross the t's and looking good was never as important as doing good. But that same fire burned within him too and he had long recognised how pointless it would be without Neal.


End file.
